


Suck

by fireflavored



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-03
Updated: 2009-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflavored/pseuds/fireflavored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See Title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suck

Written for the following [ Speed Pr0nz ](http://bryoneybrynn.livejournal.com/119414.html) picture prompt:

“Suck.”

Draco gave the leash a sharp tug to emphasize his demand.

“Now.”

Potter slowly raised his head and fixed Draco with a look that brought to mind a lion deciding whether or not to eat his trainer today. Draco felt gooseflesh rise on his arms in response.

Of course, there was no question of whether Potter could get free if wanted to. He had long ago mastered wandless magic far more powerful than the spells required to break his chains. That was what Draco liked best about these games, actually. The fact that, deep down, they both knew that Potter chose to allow it. That, in truth, he _loved_ it.

Draco jerked the chain again.

“I _said_ , suck.”

Potter continued to eye him insolently for a moment before shuffling forward on his knees and taking the head of Draco’s cock in his mouth. Even as his lips stretched wide and the muscles of his throat constricted, he kept Draco pinned with his eyes. Daring him to take it too far. _Go ahead, Draco. Push me_. He could hear it in his mind as he did just that, wrapping his hand around the chain and limiting Potter’s ability to pull away.

The eyes narrowed in warning, but the suction only increased. Potter was a world-class cocksucker, and he knew it. More than once, Draco had considered the possibility that Potter was some sort of Immortal. Not only did the bastard cheat death on multiple occasions, but he seemed to be able to survive without air for extended periods of time. The last, long several minutes, for instance.

Draco had lost track of how long Potter had been holding his entire length in his mouth and throat, repeatedly arching his tongue and swallowing around it. He knew Potter wasn’t going to let himself choke, but he relaxed his grip on the leash. Draco prided himself on the fact that Potter had never had to use his safe signal, or his magic, yet.

As soon as he slackened the chain, Potter used the freedom of movement to draw his head back, releasing all but the head of Draco’s cock. He flattened his tongue against the head and pushed hard, mimicking the opposing pressure of entry into another orifice. Draco shuddered and pressed back, willing Harry to simulate the rest of the act for him.

Potter’s tongue eventually gave way, his lips forming a tight passage for Draco to press himself into. Draco drove forward slowly, watching avidly as Potter strained forward to meet him, not just with his mouth, but with his entire body. As he drew away, so did Potter, his shoulders flexing, his back arching.

Potter exhaled loudly through his nose, undulating his tongue against the underside of Draco’s cock. It was an unspoken invitation, but Draco didn’t need to hear the words aloud. _Fuck my mouth_. He did. Setting the pace with his hips and a firm grip on the leash, he plundered Potter’s lips without restraint.

Unfortunately, Draco’s control was no match for the vision beneath him. Potter’s back straining with the effort of matching his strokes; Potter’s wet lips, dragging up and down the length of him; Potter’s eyes, still promising potential destruction. Draco held out less than two minutes before he felt a sharp clench in his balls and a bolt of heat shoot up his spine into his brain. He didn’t bother trying to warn Potter. The man knew what he was doing.

Potter pulled back sharply, wrapping his hand around the base of Draco’s cock and sucking mercilessly on the head as he came.

“Oh, Fuck! Oh, fuck, fuck, yes,” he heard himself saying. The chain clanked to the floor as he lost his grip on it and Potter immediately shifted away.

Draco forced his eyes open in time to see Potter wipe some of his come from the side of his chin and roll it between his fingers. Those eyes came up and pinned Draco again, this time with a little humor in them, but no less intimidating.

“Turn around, Draco,” Harry murmured, still coating his fingers lazily.

“It’s my turn.”


End file.
